Wise Man Say
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: "Wise man say only fools rush in-" "-but I can't help falling in love with you."


"_Wise man say, only fools rush in–"_

–_but I can't help, fallin in love with you."_

.

.

.

_Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

**Wise Man Say**

**Story **_**Nakashima Aya**_

**Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : One-shot, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OOT, ArminxAnnie**

.

.

.

Suara langkah kakinya menggema melalui lorong-lorong dingin penjara bawah tanah markas besar pasukan penyelidik. Dinding lorong yang lembab dan dingin tidak serta merta membuatnya menghentikan langkah kaki yang konstan dan mantap–toh ini yang sudah dan selalu ia lakukan selama beberapa pekan terakhir–menyusuri jalanan bawah tanah bekas kastil ini tanpa mengeluh barang sedikitpun.

Mencapai pintu besar dengan dua penjagaan ketat, ia membungkuk pada kedua prajurit di sana; yang benar-benar sudah hafal dengan wajahnya yang tidak jarang muncul di hadapan mereka seperti kala ini.

Tanpa ragu mereka membukakan pintu untuk sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan berujar, "Ini yang kesekian kali kukatakan, tapi berhati-hatilah di dalam sana, Kadet Arlert."

Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu dengan mantap berjalan semakin turun menuju dalamnya _dungeon_.

Ia merasa kedinginan. Toh jubah kehijauan yang ia kenakan ini tidak pernah berfungsi untuk menghangatkan diri. Namun, ia merasa semua rasa dingin dan lelah terbayarkan ketika ia melihat wajah ayu sang gadis dari balik batu sebening kaca itu.

"Hai, Annie, aku datang lagi."

Ia tersenyum, ya, Armin tersenyum. Sendu dan menyedihkan. Namun ia merasa gadis seputih porselen di dalam sana lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya.

"Hari ini komandan Erwin dipanggil lagi, dan entah kenapa semuanya terdengar semakin rumit. _Heichou_ juga tidak kunjung pulih dari cideranya, kau tidak merasa bersalah 'kan?" Ia terkikik, sembari perlahan membawa tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut bongkahan batu dingin tersebut–seakan tengah membelai sang gadis di dalamnya.

Armin merasa bodoh. Tidak mungkin Annie bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Sejenak ia berhenti, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ia perhatikan seluruh inci wajah gadis itu. _Indah_.

Armin menyukai ketenangan, namun bukan berarti ia menyukai kesendirian. Pemuda itu sangat menyenangi waktu-waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Eren dan Mikasa. Namun, ia tidak tahu apakah Annie juga seperti itu? Apakah gadis itu begitu menyukai rasa sepi dan sendiri sehingga ia menolak kehadiran orang lain?

Sejauh yang Armin tahu, Annie selalu sendiri. Dan Armin ingin tahu mengapa ia begitu menyenangi kesendirian.

"Ne, Annie," Armin menatap lekat pada kedua netra sang gadis yang tertutup rapat–seakan tertidur lelap layaknya _sleeping beauty_–lalu kembali berbicara, "Apakah kau mendengarku?"

Tidak.

Dan tidak akan bisa. Armin tahu itu.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi." Pemuda itu tersenyum, surainya yang berwarna kepirangan terlihat lepek dan wajahnya lesu akan lelah yang menghadang.

"Aku akan pergi jauh. Sangat jauh. Dan kali ini, jalan kita akan benar-benar berbeda. Setelah ini, kita tidak akan pernah sama lagi, Annie." Helaan nafas keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Tentu saja. Karena ia adalah sang pelindung dan gadis di hadapannya adalah sang pemangsa. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk berada pada dua kubu yang berbeda, tidak akan pernah satu.

"_Sayonara_, Annie. Ketahuilah bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin kita berada di sisi yang sama."

Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat wajah sang gadis Leonhart untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan semua rasa yang pernah ada di sini, di balik dinding kuat markas besar pasukan penyidik, di sisi gadis yang sempat merasuk dalam ke hatinya.

.

.

.

"_Ne, Armin, ketahuilah bahwa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjadi orang yang berada di sisimu. Karena itulah, aku mendoakan keselamatanmu, untuk saat ini, besok, dan selamanya."_

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Ya ampun, ini salah satu drabble paling pendek yang pernah kubuat huhu.**

**So, ini draft lama yang terlupakan, dan lalu kutemukan kembali setelah sekian lama menumpuk tidak jelas di laptop, akhirnya dengan sedikit merombak sana-sini aku memutuskan untuk mengepost dan jadilah "Wise Man Say"**

**Hope u all like it!**


End file.
